Bad Feliks
by shadowkaru15
Summary: Poland loses a bet and suddenly finds himself naked and blindfolded. Obviously, there will be sex.


This is all the fault of me listening to Rihanna. Just my muse making me write this PWP and the fact that I'm trying to get better at writing smex. Please read and be kind.  
>WARNING: Contains some spanking and blindfolds and ball gags. Don't like, don't read. I'm sure there is a fluffy smutty story somewhere else for you. To the rest of you, enjoy Poland getting ***. *goes to listen to more Rihanna* Oh and look out of OOCness. 'nuff said.<br>-

The Polish man had no idea how he had ended up in this situation, stark naked and with a ball gag in his mouth. Or at second thought, he knew how, but not why he had been so stupid to agree to it.

_If I ever get out of this alive, I will never play poker again. _He thought bitterly and tried not to drool over the hard ball in his mouth.

A cold hand caressing his bottom's cheek made the blond stop in his thoughts.

"Comfortable?" A soft voice asked, the hand not stopping its smoothing action.

"Like totally." Feliks would have said, if that damn bondage thing hadn't stopped him). Now the words sounded more like: "Lob pfopfali". Which was like, totally uncool.

"Don't worry. I will be gentle." The chuckle didn't exactly make the green-eyed man calm, more like terrified.

"Close your eyes." The voice instructed and Poland obeyed hesitatingly. As he felt a soft cloth fall over his eyes, he started to protest.

"Don't!" The word was followed by a sharp whip on his bottoms, which made him whimper and then hold his tongue. "That's better."

As the blond now could neither speak nor see, he felt more helpless that he would have if he had just been tied up. Then he would at least have known what was going on. Now, he was at the mercy of the man with the cold hands. Well, at least he was grateful no one was watching him.

"Get up on your feet and lean against the wall." The soft voice instructed and as the order wasn't carried out fast enough for the person's liking, a slap was heard, being done on the same bottom cheek as the former, which made the Polish man to get up quite fast.

As he wasn't a masochist and got no pleasure from being spanked, Poland tried to follow the order as good as he could, even though his mind screamed to disobey, to revolt. But a bet was a bet, so right now, he had to play along with the other's fetishes. Which sadly included a very disgusting red ball gag that made his jaws ache. At least he had to be grateful he didn't have to wear the school uniform that he had had to wear that time he had lost in poker to Japan. He suddenly yelped as a cold, slick finger was pressed against his entrance.

"Relax." The voice instructed. "It will hurt less like that."

The prideful man tensed up immediately, as he realized what would happen after that finger. Or more like, what would come after that.

It seemed the other noticed his reluctance. "Don't make me do this the hard way. You knew this would happen."

Oh yes, he had known alright. He had seen that wicked look in many men's faces, the other not any different. Yet, this was the first time he had lost.

The other man seemed to get inpatient as he harshly added another finger, the sudden pain making the Polish man whimper and bite hard on the ball gag.

"So what is it going to be?" The man wondered, his voice hinting a bit of impatient. "The hard or easy way?"

Feliks would have gritted his teeth if he hadn't had that stupid gag on. _This is like, totally bad!_ He thought, but then mentally sighed and resigned to the wicked faith he himself had placed himself under. As he was quite speechless, which usually didn't happen to him, he only responded by sticking his bums out toward the other.

A laugh was heard. "That's more like it." And added a third finger. Even though the man seemed to have been kind enough to pour a generous amount of lube on his fingers, it still hurt enough to bring tears to the blond's eyes. The other seemed to notice his hiccups as he started to place soft kisses along the Polish man's neck and shoulders. "Relax." He whispered again and started to make scissors move with his fingers.

Feliks did try, really he tried. But, as he quickly found it, it was quite hard to actually_ enjoy_ being fingered when you tried to stop yourself from drooling all over your own chest. He tried to make noise to draw the attention to his half-suffocation condition.

The other seemed to notice this. "Oh the gag? Guess it is a bit too big for you." The words where soon followed by the click as the gag was being opened and to the green-eyed man's relief, tossed aside. Feliks drew in a shaky breath. Yeah, you never appreciated breathing as much as after you have had a big red ball in your mouth.

"I will remember to choose a smaller one next time." The man drew out his fingers.

Poland was just about to snarl that there would totally not be another time, but his voice turned quite strangled as the other's member surprisingly fast filled him up. He couldn't see his own knuckles but he was sure they were turning white as he curled then into fist at the sudden pain that filled his whole body._ God, it's like I'm a virgin or something! _He swore and yelped quite unmanly as he was lifted up.

"You-" The green-eyed man suddenly felt how his chest hit something that he assumed was the desk he had spotted earlier. It seemed doggy style would be his fate this time. He grimaced. He had never liked it that much, to animalistic for his taste.

"Good." But it seemed his forced bed partner had different ideas. As he felt fingertips slowly tracing down his neck to his buttocks, he couldn't help but actually start to feel aroused_ Bad Feliks._ He tried to scold himself, but had to admit, now that he didn't have to drool like a baby, he didn't actually mind it that much. As long fingers started to caress his half-hard member, he suddenly couldn't help but to let out a soft moan.

The other laughed softly, before starting to match his strokes with pumping his member in and out of the Polish man's entrance.

_This is bad._ The green-eyed man realized as he started to moan and scream the other's name._ I could get used to this._ Okay, so maybe he had a fetish for blindfolds, who would have known? For some reason, the complete darkness aroused him and even more, the feeling of the somewhat dirty and shameful way he couldn't see, but that he knew his partner could. But not the spanking part, thank you very much.

The sound of his own name seemed to please the other as the controlled thrust turned into a more animalistic and arrhythmic one. As Poland felt his hole being filled with hot, thick semen, he came too.

As he jerked the blindfold off, still slightly panting, Feliks drew a dark glare towards the other man. "Next time, you got to, like, not come inside me!"

Francis chuckled and bent down to kiss the pouting man. "So does that mean you are going to play with me again, oui?"

"I-" The blond turned red and quickly pushed the other off him, fuming as he, a little knock-kneed, walked toward the bathroom. The Frenchman watched amused as the blond left a nice trace of white spots behind him, and then slammed the door shut.

"Aah." The wine-lover smirked and took up the ball gag that they had earlier dismissed. "Next time, huh?" He looked up surprised as he heard the bathroom door being open.

"Well, are you, like, coming or not?" The green-eyed man averted his eyes and a cute blush was seen on his eyes.

The wine-lover's smile widened and dropped the ball gag. "Of course." _Ah, time for the second round. _

The End.

Poland realized just why France was called the country of sex and l'amour xDD  
>As I said, still not quite used to write this kind of stories, but I'm learning *lol*<p>

Oh, and please do tell me who you thought Poland's partner was^^

P.s. For all you who wait for a second fic about PruxEng, it's coming =D


End file.
